powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trent Forrester
Trent Forrester is the Green Spy Ranger of Power Rangers Spy Squadron. His Animaroid partner is Eli Phant. He is heterosexual and hetero-romantic (prior to episode ---). Biography Childhood .... Power Rangers Spy Squadron He dual wields swords in battle, but with a backhanded grip. Personality Trent is a calm and peaceful person, never wanting to resort to violence. He is strong-willed and can think quickly in tight spot. He loves all plant life, and is a skinny person. He also has an inner need for speed, and is also a bit egotistical and has an "I'm-always-right" atmosphere (a trait Elias refers to as "Being a trumpet player"). However, if anyone messes with those he loves, he will ram through everything to defeat the villain who messed with his family/friends. Powers and Abilities As one of the children of the Spyonic Labs chemical-genetic screwup, and his DNA matches the energy structure of the Enertron meteor fragment embedded in himself, Trent has many natural and bionic superpowers: *'Plant Manipulation:' Trent can manipulate plants for a variety of things, such using vines to ensnare people. *'Plant Growth: '''Trent can alter the growth of plants, so that they either grow bigger or to help their growth. *'Super Speed: 'Trent can run really fast, faster than a cheetah, to avoid and confuse enemies. This ability was a genetic side-effect of his plant growth Ability *'Aura Detection: '''Trent can detect a person's true colors or where they will move next, similiar to a lie detector or brain scanning machine. He obtained this ability from the former S.P.D. Green Ranger, Bridge Carson. Forest Phant, Green Spy Ranger - Guardian Mode= Ultra Mode is the Mega Rangers' power up. ;Arsenal: * * * ** Zords: * Elephant SpyZord * Black Bear Brother SpyZord * Snake Wonderzord - Legendary Ranger Mode= - Zeo Ranger IV - Green= *Zeo Ranger IV (SM Episode 5) - Turbo Green= *Zeo Ranger IV (SM Episode 5) - Galaxy Green= *Galaxy Green (SM Episode 5, 7) **Weapons ***Quasar Saber ***Transdagger ****Transblaster - Green Samurai Ranger (Ninja Storm)= - Super Samurai Mode (Ninja Storm)= *Super Samurai Mode *Samurai Saber }} - SPD Green= *S.P.D. Green Ranger (SM Episode 1, 2, 3) **Weapons ***DeltaMax Striker - Mystic Green= *Green Mystic Ranger (SM Episode 1) **Weapons ***Magi Staff - Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger= *Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger **Jungle Mace - Ranger Green= *Ranger Operator Series Green (SM Episode 2) **Weapons ***Turbo Axe ***Nitro Blaster - Samurai Green= * (SM Episode 1, 5, 8) **Weapons *** Spin Sword - Super Megaforce Green= * (SM Episode 1, 5, 8) **Weapons *** - Dino Charge Green= * (SM Episode 1, 5, 8) **Weapons ***Spin Sword }} - Black Rangers= - Aquitar Black= *Aquitar Saber - Wild Force Black= *Black Wild Force Ranger (SM Episode 4) **Weapons ***Black Bison Axe ***Rhino Shooter - Dino Thunder Black= *Dino Thunder Black **Weapons ***Brachio Staff }} - Other Colors= - Megaforce Red= *Dragon Sword - Overdrive Red= *Red Overdrive Ranger (SM Episode 1) **Weapons ***Drive Defender - Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger= *Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger (SM Episode 3, 6) }} }} - Legendary Sentai Mode= - Clover King= *Clover King (Episode 6, 10, 32) **Weapons ***Big Bomber **Attacks ***J.A.K.Q. Hurricane ***Dengeki Kick - DenziGreen= *DenziGreen (Episode 8) **Denzi Punch - Green2= *Green2 (Episode 19, 28) **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge - Green Flash= *Green Flash (Episode 19, 27) **Prism Kaiser - Green Sai= *Green Sai (Episode 12, 30) **Sai Cutters - Green Eagle= *Green Eagle (Episode 12, 30) **Birdonic Saber - ShishiRanger= *Shishiranger (Episode 5, 22, 33, 45, 47) **Weapons ***Dairen Rod ***Great Wheel Blade **Attacks ***Heavenly Phantom Star: Mist Hiding ***Qi-Power Bomber ***Qi-Power Shoot }} - Black Rangers= - GoggleBlack= *GoggleBlack (Episode 8, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger) **Ribbon Sparks - DynaBlack= *DynaBlack (Episode 11, 199 Heroes Movie, 32, 51) **Black Art of Delivery **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite - ChangeGriffon= *ChangeGriffon (Episode 35, 49, 51) **Weapons ***Change Sword **Attacks ***Griffin Attack ***Griffin Magma Galaxy - Black Mask= *Black Mask (Episode 28) **Life Aura - Black Turbo= *Black Turbo (Episode 9, 14, 51) **Combination Attack - FiveBlack= *FiveBlack (199 Heroes Movie, Episode 42) **Weapons ***Power Cutter ***Super Five Ball **Attacks ***Brother Attack - Black Condor= *Black Condor (Episode 9, 28) **Bringer Sword }} }} }} Notes *He says his five favorite legendary green ranger modes are: **S.P.D. Green Ranger **Green Samurai Ranger **Green Sai **Dino Charge Green/Kyoryu Green **Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Rangers with Superpowers Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms